Maybe
by OurGloryDays
Summary: "Stay." His eyes peeped up from the top of the pillow, "Please." Sweden and Finland watch a scary movie together! Will this be the moment when Sweden finally tells Finland how he really really feels! Real names used, T for Sweden's potty-mouthed mind.


Maybe.

**Just a simple small tiny story of what goes on in Berwald's mind**

**Ps- Suspensefully isn't a word. But it works! **

_Earlier that day…._

"_Hey, Sve!" Tino called out to me as I continued to chop wood for the fire; he greeted me with a glass of warm tea and a brilliant smile, "Want to watch that movie that Lukas loaned to me last week? He asked for it back at lunch earlier today, but I told him we hadn't watched it yet.." _

_Tino was looking down, away from my harsh stare I assumed. It was probably for the better. Lately I think I've been scaring him, and especially yesterday morning, I gave into my desires and held his hand on our morning walk. I blushed just thinking about how good it felt to lace our fingers together, even though it was through thick winter gloves._

_His eyes met mine, "Please, Be?" I love that nickname, especially when it comes from his lips. _

"_Yeah, t'night?" I asked, in a sort of confirming kind of way. Tino smiled and nodded, telling me to drink the rest of the tea before it got cold, and shuffled his way back inside our home._

…

He was trembling; I could feel it through the couch cushions. I didn't think the movie was actually all that scary. I found it slightly amusing- the stupidity of people who stupidly do stupid things in stupid situations.

Stupid people.

I would never allow Tino to be taken captive by a deranged ex-military psychopath wielding numerous tools and techniques for torture. That will never happen.

Tino will never get hurt when I'm around to do something about it.

"Ah!" Tino let out a small squeak. That is so cute, I could feel the corners of my lips curve upwards. I looked at him; he was strangling a pillow against his chest, nearly burying his face in it. I wish I were that pillow. At that thought I felt my heart lunge from chest to my throat. His knees were steadily rising to meet his chest, further squishing that poor, poor pillow.

How does he manage to be so cute, even when terrified? My heart is pounding, I'm sure he can hear it. He is so close, but seems so immeasurably far away from me. Maybe I should hold him? Put an arm around his shoulders? Curse these cheeks of mine, they always have a mind of their own, I hate blushing. I doubt Tino finds it very manly.

He seems to have glued his eyes shut, gently biting into the pillow… Tino, Tino, how can I help you? Tell me and I'll do it. Right now, anything. Anything.

Should I just turn the movie off, and say I'm too tired to finish it? I guess that's the most direct way of getting rid of the terrifying scenes, which were probably burning unnecessary images into his innocent mind.

But- but I could also just reach over, reach over and grab his hand. Or just slide over those few inches… Just mere inches separating us. I could just slide over and pull him to my chest. Then he would feel safe. I would never let anything happen to him.

_Never._

"…" I opened my mouth to ask Tino if he really wanted to watch the rest of the movie, turning my body to face him directly. Letting out a sigh, and decided that touching him at this particular moment, when he is feeling rather jumpy, might not be a good idea. The last thing I want to do is scare him even further.

The terrifying scene was reaching its climax. I tore my eyes from Tino, back to the television. Internally I groaned. Damn, I feel so pathetic. How is it that the small, little Finnish man has the power to do all of this to me? I swallowed every thought and act that I wished I could do right now, and watched the pathetically scary movie for a few more moments. I've been through so much worse, and Tino has too. Does he not remember living with our very own friendly neighborhood Nordic, Denmark?

I can't take this anymore, dammit; I'm getting something to drink. I took one more side-glance at Tino, who is still fully absorbed in the movie, and that damn pillow, and stood up. I cleared my throat and walked between him and the television, when I heard the tiniest plea come from Tino's body, which seemed to be too terrified to move.

I stopped and looked down at him, silently asking him to repeat the word he let slip from those perfect lips.

"Stay." His eyes peeped up from the top of the pillow, not revealing the rest of his face. "Please." I froze, God, he's too cute. I swallowed hard; feeling just how dry and constricted my throat is.

My heart sped up as the world slowed down. His eyes captivate me every time.

Tino, I love you. Do you know how insanely beautiful you look right now? Do you know how lucky you make me feel, when I wake in the morning, and you've snuggled your nose into my chest? Or how often I want to steal kisses from you?

I think you're most beautiful when I actually work the courage up to kiss your forehead in the morning. You always look up at me, silently waiting for just a little more. With that lovely morning glow and the perfect blush dusting your cheeks. You always angle your face just right, just at the right angle for me to bring our lips together in an attempt at a perfectly innocent first kiss. I let out a quiet sigh.

Fuck! Why am I still just standing here!

If only I could just tell him everything I've been thinking tonight. If only I could just control my heartbeat and stop this intensifying blush.

I sat down _right_ next to him, placing an arm around his shoulders; he tossed the pillow from his midsection and wrapped his arms snugly around my torso, with his head landing directly over my heart. My breath hitched and I casually tried to settle him and I into the couch comfortably.

I wrapped my other arm around him, knowing he could hear my heart pounding away at the cage my ribs held it in. My palms began to sweat, and my lungs began to sing as I breathed in his scent.

Tino, I want you to love me.

I want this every night.

I want to hold you here, always.

I want to hold your hand when we go for long walks in the winter.

And kiss your cold nose.

"T'no," His name mindlessly slipped from my mouth. It feels so right to say it though, from the way it forms in my heart, passes through my lungs, spills from my lips and makes its journey to his ears. I love his name. I love him. "Don' be scar'd. Jus' a movie."

Maybe tomorrow morning, when he's lying awake in my arms, I'll tell him.

_Maybe._

**Hi hi. So I know I still must update my other child, Body Language, (which I will do very, very soon – like sooooon) but right now I just wanted the two on the couch. I love couch scenes, they're so casual and not suggestive nor misleading. No idea why, I just do.**

**Please review, you're the best!**

**Xoxo, OurGloryDays!**


End file.
